


Ull og grønnkål

by Ane_Rikke



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Grønnkål, M/M, Vegansk måned, ull - Freeform
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Rikke/pseuds/Ane_Rikke
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 29
Kudos: 60





	Ull og grønnkål

Even står på kjøkkenet og kjevler ut pizzadeigen når Isak kommer inn fra det kalde regnet. Klokka er nesten ni, og de har ikke sett hverandre siden veldig tidlig på morgenen. Han har jobbet en hel dag på Kaffebrenneriet, men likevel gikk han senere og kom hjem tidligere enn Isak, som har vært på lesesalen. 

Han merker at han har stoppet kjevlingen selv om han blir stående ved benken. Vil ikke være opptatt med noe når Isak kommer inn til han.

Han kan kjenne lukta av ull når Isak legger armene rundt livet hans.

Han snur seg og trykker han mot seg. Merker at han forventet en tung og sliten kropp, men Isak er lett og glad og smiler inn mot han når Even gir han et mykt kyss på munnen.

«Hei.»

«Hei.» Even smyger hendene under den tjukke genseren Isak har på seg. «Du er varm jo.»

«Mm.»

«Så flink du er til å kle deg etter været.»

«Ja.» Han gnir nesa mot nakken hans. «Jeg er flink.»

«Og så helt uten at jeg måtte slenge en regnjakke etter deg.»

Den varme kroppen tar et par skritt bakover. «Haha.»

Even strekker armen ut og drar han i genseren. «Nei, kom her.»

«Du fornærmer meg.»

«Jeg fornærmer deg vel ikke." Even trekker pusten inn gjennom nesa. "Jeg kan si at du lukter sau. Det er en fornærmelse.»

Isak snøfter. «En dårlig en i så fall. Det er din genser. Det er den som lukter.»

Even gir han lett dytt i skulderen. «Ok. Det er den som lukter.»

De blir stående stille. Isak har lagt haken på skulderen hans og ser ned på kjøkkenbenken.

«Så digg med pizza da.»

«Ja? Plutselig var det en stund siden vi hadde det.»

«Mhm. Men hva skal du med kruspersille?»

«Det er ikke kruspersille. Det er grønnkål.»

«Grønnkål.»

«Ja.»

«For det gir jo mening.»

Han kikker på Isak. «Mening?»

«Du skal vel ikke putte grønnkål på pizzaen?»

«Hvorfor ikke?»

«Herregud, Even. Du er så jævlig fjern ass. Jeg tror ikke jeg vil ha grønnkål på pizzaen. Kan du ta på bare halve? Jeg kan ha sånn pizza margherita. Bare saus og ost.»

«Nei, det kan du ikke, for vi har ikke ost heller.»

Even bare vet at Isak skuler på han bak ryggen hans. «Hva holder du på med nå?»

Even prøver å ikke le. «Jeg har sett på matkalenderen.»

«Vi slutta jo med sånn ukemeny, det er lenge siden.»

«Det er vegansk måned, Isak. International vegan month. Trodde ikke du var så lite opplyst?»

«Hæ? Er jeg lite opplyst? Jeg har sittet ti timer på Blindern i dag. Jeg er faktisk veldig opplyst skal jeg si deg.»

«Men likevel har du ikke fått med deg at november 2019 står i veganismens tegn.»

«Nei, Even. Det har jeg ikke fått med meg. Det er sant.»

«Men siden du har vært så flink og opplyst deg selv i ti timer i dag, så kan du sette deg, og så skal jeg lage ferdig denne grønne delikatessen.»

Han skyver Isak bakover mot den ene kjøkkenstolen til han setter seg ned. Kysser han i håret før han går tilbake til benken.

*

Det er stille mens Even fortsetter med maten. Han kikker over skulderen for å se på Isak innimellom, men han ser ut som han tenker på noe, så Even sier ingenting. Skjønner at Isak har behov å roe ned etter en lang dag på lesesalen. Og det slutter aldri å treffe Even mykt i magen når han tenker på at dette er noe Isak kan ha behov for, og at Even kan gi han det. At det ikke koster Isak noe at Even er der, at Even kan styre rundt seg selv og Isak kan sitte der og det er like naturlig som å puste. 

*

Det er fortsatt stille mens de spiser, men stemningen har skiftet litt. Even merker det på måten Isak ser på han, og hvordan han spiser. Han har festet øynene på Even, tygger litt fortere som om han skal svelge for så å si noe. Så når Isak legger fra seg pizzastykket, gjør Even det samme, og retter seg opp i ryggen. Han venter på det Isak skal si.

Isak lener seg bakover og vipper litt på kjøkkenstolen. Studerer Even, men sier ingenting likevel.

Even smiler forsiktig og lener seg bakover han også.

Han ser at det kryper et smil over ansiktet til Isak, men at han prøver å holde seg alvorlig.

Even skal til å spise igjen når Isak plutselig sier noe.

«Digg pizza.»

«Ja?»

«Mhm.»

Even strekker seg mot vannet. «Du var jo litt skeptisk?» Han ser på Isak over kanten på glasset før han tar en stor slurk.

«Ja. Men så tenkte jeg meg om.» Han myser mot Even, og lar tunga gli over tennene. «Og nå synes jeg det er litt sexy.»

Even hoster vann utover tallerkenen sin.

Isak ser veldig fornøyd ut. 

Even strever med vann i luftrøret, men harker fram et «Sexy?»

Isak suger leppene inn og slipper dem med et smask. «Jepp.»

Altså, Isak er det deiligste og nydeligste Even vet. Men nå kan han smaske med leppene så mye han vil, og Even vil fortsatt synes det er litt komisk.

«Det er litt sånn.. ´vegansk måned´.. kan fort utarte seg det», fortsetter Isak.

Even tar en forsiktig slurk til. «Det kan det sikkert. Fint hvis du synes det er sexy da.»

«Synes ikke du?»

«Jeg høres jo kjip ut hvis jeg sier nei, jeg skjønner jo det.» Even vil ikke være den som kink-shamer noen, men han kjenner at det kan være innafor å smile litt av det her.

«Ok.» Isak trekker på skuldrene, tar opp pizzastykket igjen og fortsetter å spise. 

Even blir sittende å se på han igjen. Han liker egentlig ikke når Isak bare avslutter tankerekken sånn der. Han blir usikker på om det er noe han ikke har fanget opp, noe som Isak synes det er vanskelig å si. Men vegansk måned? Ikke så veldig betent tema det kanskje? 

Isak har dyttet innpå en ganske stor bit, og når han tygger, renner det en strime av fett nedover haka hans. 

Han lukker øynene, og Even skjønner at han koser seg. Hører det på hvordan han mmm'er for seg selv. 

Ser det på hvordan han kroer seg på stolen. 

Even svelger. 

Isak tygger videre mens en fettdråpe truer med å falle ned på fanget hans. Han vifter i lufta med glinsende fingre og bøyer seg fort fram, så dråpen havner på tallerkenen i stedet. Han snakker med munnen full av mat.

«Det bare renner og renner og renner. Klarer ikke å svelge alt, jeg.»

Nei. Even kan se det.

Isak stønner. Setter håndbaken mot munnen. «Faen, så mye søl.» 

Even vet ikke helt når han sluttet å bry seg om sin egen mat. Når han ble så opptatt av Isak sin. Pizzaen som Isak dytter rundt i munnen så kinnene buler ut først på den ene siden, og så på den andre. Og som Isak svelger sakte så adamseplet glir opp og ned den lange halsen.

«Men digg da. Sånn skikkelig. Skikkelig digg.»

Even ser på at Isak slikker fingrene med lange drag av tunga, og drar dem gjennom oljerestene på tallerken. 

Med pekefingeren på vei opp til munnen igjen, ser Isak opp på Even. Holder blikket hans mens han stikker pekefingeren langt inn i munnen og trekker den ut igjen. Gjentar til hele fingeren og munnen igjen glinser av spytt og fett. Biter lett når fingertuppen er på vei ut igjen. Holder den der til Even av en eller grunn slikker over sine egne lepper. 

Så tørker han fingeren sin kjapt på buksa og skjærer en grimase. «Nei. Ikke mye sexy.»

Even blir sittende når Isak reiser seg og samler sammen oppvasken. Vet at Isak liker å gjøre det når Even har laget maten. 

Og nå har det skjedd noe her. Og Even ser jo hva. Han lo av vegansk måned-kink, og plutselig satt Isak på stolen sin og vred seg i nytelse og fikk Even til å måpe over litt olivenolje. 

Nå er han antakeligvis veldig veldig fornøyd der han står ved benken med ryggen til.

«Vet du hva?» Isak snur seg sakte. «Veganere bruker jo ikke ullgensere?»

«Nei?» Even tenker litt tregt. «Nei. Nei, det gjør de vel ikke.»

«Så da kan jeg jo ikke ha på den her?» Isak stryker seg over brystet utenpå genseren. «Hvis det er vegansk måned? Med mindre den er laget av ull som er funnet i naturen der det går villsauer da, men det er den kanskje ikke?»

Isak løfter øyebrynene som for å understreke at det er et spørsmål. 

Og Even er ikke den som liker å si at ting at er typisk. Det er så absolutt, det er som å få fordommene sine bekreftet. Even liker ikke at man får fordommer bekreftet. Men om det ikke er typisk, så blir Even ikke helt overrasket her. Det er kanskje Even som får med seg at det er vegansk måned, det er kanskje han som har med seg handlenett til butikken og egen termokopp til Kaffebrenneriet. Han liker tankesettet, stemmer MDG og finner seg til rette i at alt henger sammen med alt. Det gir mening i hodet hans, og han kan slappe av med det. Men Isak, han tar logikk til et nytt nivå. Han sitter på Internett med en rynke mellom øyebrynene, finleser nettsidene til Fremtiden i våre hender. Finner ut hvor mange ganger man må bruke et handlenett før det er bedre enn å bruke en pose, og hvor mange ganger man må bruke en termokopp uten å vaske den for at det skal være bedre enn å bruke en pappkopp. Even elsker det. Han kan sitte og studere Isak der han nesten kryper inn i PC-skjermen. Han elsker Isak.

Så når Isak står der og har funnet ut akkurat hva slags ullgenser veganere kan bruke, gjør det noe med Even.

«Nei, jeg tror ikke du kan ha på den. Det høres riktig ut.»

«Passer jævlig bra egentlig, for jeg er så svett. Hvis jeg står helt stille, kan jeg kjenne svettedråper gli langs hele ryggraden. Og hvis jeg svaier ryggen nå, kommer de til å fortsette helt ned i bokseren.»

Han går mot Even. «Vil du kjenne?»

Når han kommer bort, er det umulig for Even å ikke snu kroppen sin mot han og spre beina så Isak kan stå mellom dem. Han ser opp på Isak som kikker på han og smiler. 

Isak tar den ene hånda hans, og drar den bak mot korsryggen sin. «Her. Helt våt.» Mens Even holder hånda stille, legger Isak hendene på skuldrene hans og beveger seg så den likevel glir fram og tilbake over den fuktige huden. Even legger den andre hånda på hofta til Isak og følger bevegelsene hans. Det burde være beroligende, men hjertet banker fortere. 

«Og litt lenger ned. Der blir det helt glatt.»

«Helt glatt?»

«Jah.»

Even drar han mot seg, og smyger en flat hånd inn under bukselinningen. Han kjenner Isak presse seg nærmere, og hører at han trekker pusten. Even vil gjøre det Isak vil, han er veldig sikker på at det er det samme som han vil. Han legger langfingeren øverst i kløften på rumpa til Isak, og den glir lett ned mellom rumpeballene.

Isak har bøyd seg ned og lagt munnen inn mot halsen hans. «Fy faen, Even.»

Even bare puster. Og drar i genseren. «Skulle ikke denne av?»

«Jo.» Isak mumler og biter han lett i den tynne huden ved kragebeinet. «Den er jo så.. uvennlig..» Han beveger leppene oppover mot øret hans og hvisker. «Mot dyr.. og klimaet..».

Even skyver den tjukke genseren oppover mens Isak strekker seg for å dra den av. Han blir stående når både genseren og t-skjorta er borte, og ser på Even som legger hendene på brystkassa hans. Even vet at Isak vet hvor svak Even er for den. Vet at det ikke er noen vits i å skjule akkurat hvor desperat han er etter å dra tunga bortover den stramme huden og over brystvortene.

«Fortsatt ikke sexy?» Isak puster raskt.

Even slipper ut et puff før han legger munnen mot huden foran seg. Isak legger hendene i nakken hans og krøller fingrene inn i håret der. Prøver å flytte seg nærmere Even, men Even klarer ikke skreve mer i de trange buksene. Isak dytter hodet til Even litt fra seg og ser ned mellom dem. Flytter blikket opp til Evens igjen. Even kjenner det dunker mellom beina, og har lyst til å rette litt på buksa, men han ser at Isak tenker på noe, så han venter. 

Isak bøyer seg ned, så han får til å trekke i beltestroppene til Even.

«Du har belte på?» Even ser ned der Isak ser. Klarer ikke la være å rugge litt på seg likevel.

«Det må bort. Det er lær.» Isak setter seg ned på knærne og legger hendene mot beltespennen. Han ser opp på Even. «Du er enig?»

Even nikker.

Isak åpner beltet, og drar litt i det. «Sånn lærbelte glir jævlig dårlig gjennom de stroppene, kanskje du bare skal ta av hele buksa?»

Even sier ingenting, men begynner på den øverste knappen. Isak dytter bort hendene hans. «Jeg kan gjøre det jeg, da.»

Even løfter på rumpa så Isak får dratt buksa nedover. Lukker øynene og ønsker at bokseren hadde fulgt med også.

Isak blir sittende. Even vrir på seg, har lyst til å rette på pikken som har begynt å fylle seg. Bryr seg ikke om at Isak ser det. Isak, som lar hendene gli bortover lårene hans, og stryker huden oppunder stoffet som strammer rundt lårene. Fingertuppene streifer pikken hans. «Kan jeg få gjøre noe med dette?» 

Det suser i ørene til Even. Isak gnir en flat hånd over stoffet. Even kjenner de spente strømningene mellom beina. Han trykker hoftene opp mot de faste hendene til Isak. Isak slikker seg på leppene og ser ut som han vil si noe. Even skal ikke si noe, så Isak kan godt si det han vil.

Isak legger munnen inn mot magen til Even. «Jeg har så jævlig lyst på en ting, men så vet jeg ikke om jeg kan?» Det stopper litt opp hos Even. Ikke kan? Han stryker langs kjeven til Isak. «Hva vil du?»

«Jeg har så jævlig lyst på pikken din. I munnen min.»

Even puster to ganger. «Hvorfor kan du ikke det?»

«Kan jeg se?» Isak drar forsiktig i bokseren hans.

Even hjelper han. Drar av hele greia og blir sittende naken på stolen. Skjønner ikke helt hva Isak skal vurdere nå. Han ser pikken til Even hver dag.

Isak legger hånda rundt han, og Even slipper ut et stønn. Herregud, så jævlig deilig. Alltid er det så deilig. Pikken dunker og den blanke klare væsken siver ut av han.

Isak lar pekefingeren gli på de glatte dråpene. Løfter på fingeren, så han lager en tråd mellom fingeren sin og pikken til Even.

Even har lyst på mer luft. Even har lyst til at Isak skal gjøre mer enn å bare dra en finger over pikkhodet hans.

Isak er mørk i blikket, og ser på Even gjennom øyevippene. «Jeg har lyst til å smake på det her, jeg.» 

Even må puste litt før han kan prate. «Du kan det.»

Det kommer mer, og Isak legger fingeren tilbake og smører det utover. «Kan jeg det? Det er jo vegansk måned?» 

Han ser på fingeren, og tørker den på magen sin. «Er du en plante du da, Even?»

Even rister på hodet. 

"Nei..". Isak holder blikket mellom beina til Even, og bøyer seg fram. "Men dette bør gå bra." 

Even holder pusten mens Isak slikker helt inne ved roten. Det svir i lungene når Isak legger en stor hånd over pungen og langfingeren blir liggende flatt over åpningen hans. Så han slipper luften ut når Isak bøyer hodet bakover og ser på han. 

Even peser mens Isak legger hendene sine i lysken hans og smalner øynene. «Men jeg vil jo helst ha sæden din. Må jeg vente helt til desember på det?»

Even later som det er et retorisk spørsmål for han klarer ikke svare. Han tenker bare nei, ikke helt til desember. Det kan være Even må melde overgang til SV hvis Isak av samvittighetsgrunner ikke kan legge munnen sin mot pikken hans før om tretten dager.

Han samler beina sine når Isak reiser seg og prøver å sette seg overskrevs på fanget hans. Trekker han mot seg så han klemmes mot det han tror banker bak buksesmekken til Isak. Han vil ta fram pikken til Isak så de kan komme sammen i hånda hans hvis det er sånn at pikk-i-munn ikke er på tale.

Men når Isak begynner å prate igjen og sier at kanskje Even kan knulle han, kommer han ikke så langt.

Isak har lagt den ene armen på skulderen hans og beveger seg opp og ned som om han rir Even med langsomme bevegelser. Tommel og pekefinger har han formet som en stram ring han lar Even glippe inn og ut av i takt med han selv.

Det glimter bak øynene til Even, han vet ikke om kroppen hans flyter utover eller samler seg om det som skjer mellom beina hans. Og han vil knulle Isak, selvfølgelig vil han det, men han gjør det jo allerede der han trenger seg forbi den der ringen mens Isak hvisker i øret hans at hvis Even bare knuller han helt helt ytterst, så vil jo sæden renne ut igjen med en gang, den vil jo ikke bli værende inne i Isak, den vil komme ut og hvis Isak drar fingrene gjennom det, er det vel fortsatt vegansk hvis han vasker det bort i stedet for å slikke på det.

Even støter oppover, og tenker på at.. han tenker ikke.. ikke.. ikke..

Og til og med Isak har slutta å prate når det eksploderer i Even og han kommer mellom dem. 

Kommer og kommer og kommer.

Han ramler bakover mot stolryggen, og det gjør vondt fordi den bare når han midt på ryggen.

Men Isak er der med en gang og trekker han opp og mot seg. Holder han og holder han. Gnir den hvite massen utover seg selv og hettegenseren til Even.

Og Even har lyst til å le. Egentlig. Men han orker ikke. Ikke ennå. 

«Isak? I morgen skal du få skinke på pizzaen.»  
«Ja. Og deg til dessert.»


End file.
